Death and His Brother
by kirallie
Summary: Very AU. Wincest. Luicfer raises the Horseman of Death. What happens after is somehting no one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural.  
__Severely AU. Wincest._

**Chapter 1**

"Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done." Lucifer taunted, turning back to his work while Sam ran for Dean, checking for a pulse and sighing in relief when he realised Dean was alive.  
"You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?" He asked and Sam glared at him.  
"End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

"It's never gonna happen!" Sam screamed in defiance and Lucifer went back to filling the hole.

"Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!" Sam snarled in anger and Lucifer smirked at him.

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it." He said and Sam visibly calmed before looking around.

"What did you do? What did you do to this town?"

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man."

"And the rest of them?" Sam asked though he had a sinking feeling, especially when Lucifer paused in his work.

"In there. I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam demanded and Lucifer dropped the shovel.

"I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you would if you could." Lucifer told him and Sam turned back to Dean, holding Dean close as Lucifer began to chant.  
"Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls—" Lucifer instructed the demons as Dean began to stir in Sam's arms.

"We offer up our lives, blood, souls—" they repeated obediently.

"To complete this tribute." Lucifer continued and the demons copied him.

"To complete this tribute." One by one the demons flashed gold and then collapsed, dead. Sam stared in horror and then looked down as he felt Dean grab his arm to find his brother also staring at the scene. Lucifer looked over at them and shrugged.

"What? They're just demons." He stated casually. Sam began to struggle to pull Dean to his feet as the ground began to shake underneath them. Dean managed to help a bit but he was still pretty disorientated from being thrown around. Once they were up Sam began to move them away from Lucifer but the pace they were going...both knew it wasn't fast enough.

"Run Sam, leave me." Dean whispered only to receive a glare in return; Sam was not going to leave him alone. They watched in horror as the ground split open and...something emerged. It coalesced into the form of an older man who made both brothers' skin crawl. The man looked around and then walked straight past Lucifer and towards them. Sam began moving them backwards again only to scream in denial as he was physically ton from his brother. Two of the dead demons were once again standing and yet still dead and they were doing a very good job of restraining Sam.

Dean wavered on his feet and the Horseman of Death caught him almost tenderly. Sam pleaded with the Horseman to release his brother but it ignored him, holding Dean close even as Dean struggled weakly. A scream was cut off as the Horseman's mouth locked onto Dean's and a hand went up to hold the back of Dean's head, holding him still. Sam stared in horror, half collapsing in the arms of those holding him. The Horseman eventually released Dean and lowered him tenderly to the ground even as Dean began to shake and moan. The demons holding Sam released him and he staggered to Dean's side. He fell to his knees as he stared at Dean who appeared unconscious and then froze as he began to reach out for his brother as a voice echoed through his mind.

'Do not touch his skin young half-breed.' He stared at the Horseman in shock even as it bowed slightly and then retreated. Lucifer had been watching silently up until then but now he moved to approach, only to be blocked by the corpses of the townspeople. Sam used Dean's jacket to maneuver his brother into his arms and then relaxed as Castiel appeared. The angel grabbed Sam and they vanished only to reappear at Bobby's.

Bobby started and then stared at them in shock as he saw Dean shaking violently in Sam's arms.

"What the hell happened? Ellen? Jo?"

"Dead." Sam stated, shifting Dean, his brother wasn't exactly light after all.  
"I need to get Dean to bed and check him over, should we take him to the hospital?" Sam asked Castiel who frowned.

"What happened?" He asked and Sam closed his eyes.

"Lucifer threw him into a tree, he was unconscious for a while and at first I thought...after he woke up the Horseman he...he held him and then he kissed him. He was almost...tender with Dean, why?" Sam asked and Castiel's frown turned to a look of horror.  
"Cas?"

"We need to take him to Bobby's panic room now." The angel stated and Sam clutched Dean closer.

"Why?" Sam demanded and Castiel's look morphed to a glare.

"Now Sam." The angel demanded and Bobby nodded, wheeling closer.

"Better do as he says Sam. We can sort this out after Dean's been looked over." Bobby advised and Sam nodded reluctantly and then stubbornly carried Dean himself down to the room. When Castiel got out and went to attach the chains that had once been used on Sam himself the hunter actually attacked the angel, pinning him to the wall.

"I promise this is necessary for Dean and us, I would never do this otherwise." Castiel assured him calmly, knowing why Sam was acting as he was and accepting that. Sam glared at him but then stepped away and removed his own shirt, ripping it up to pad the cuffs. By the time Dean had been secured to the cot he'd gone from shaking to almost convulsing.  
"Sam?" Castiel called as he moved to the doorway but Sam just sank to his knees beside the cot.

"No, I'm not leaving him alone down here...not like I was. I can't do that to him."

"Sam it is not safe."

"Screw you Cas, I am not leaving him." Sam snarled angrily.

"As you wish, but do not free him or"

"Or touch his skin, already got that warning." Sam answered and Castiel left.

Sam sagged, resting his head on the edge of the cot, exhausted, scared and confused. He didn't know what was happening to his brother, just that it had an angel scared and that he wasn't allowed to touch Dean's skin for some reason. Of course that made him want to touch Dean, to make sure his brother was still with him. The cot began to shake from the force of Dean's convulsions and Sam stood, straddled the cot and then settled himself over Dean, careful not to touch his bare skin, but he managed to pin him enough that Dean couldn't hurt himself. Dean moaned and his eyelids fluttered briefly but didn't open.

"Dean can you hear me? I'm here, you're safe. Just hang on okay? Cas and Bobby will figure it out; you just have to stay with me Dean." Sam whispered and Dean's head moved slightly on the cot, as if he'd heard and his body calmed so that he was only trembling.  
"It'll be okay Dean; I won't leave you here alone." Sam soothed and a little of the pain eased from Dean's face.

Sam shifted so that he was comfortable and not squishing Dean and settled in to wait out whatever was happening. He even managed to doze off for a while only to be woken as Dean began to convulse under him.

"Dean come on, hang on please." Sam pleaded and then froze in horror as Dean went utterly still beneath him.  
"Dean? Dean!" Sam screamed, shaking his brother a bit but there was no reaction. Sam placed his hands over Dean's chest and began compressions, trying to get Dean's heart restarted.  
"Come on Dean, don't leave me." He begged. He pulled his sleeves down over his hands and then opened Dean's mouth, breathing in but being careful not to let their lips touch.  
"Please Dean." He sobbed as he pulled back and went back to compressions. He gasped as Dean's back arched and then his eyes shot open. He started to smile and then froze as Dean looked at him.

He stared up at the one holding him down, he knew him...this was the one that had stayed with him, had talked to him through the pain of his awakening.

"Sammy." He whispered, smiling up at his brother, the one mortal he loved above all. But why did Sam look scared?

"Dean?" Sam questioned and he nodded, he tried to reach out to Sam only to find he was chained down. He looked at the chains and then at Sam who looked down in shame.  
"Castiel did it...said it was to protect you and us. I...Dean your eyes." Sam whispered and Dean frowned before simply sitting up, the chains falling away. Sam gasped and tensed and Dean reached out to cup his cheek. Sam shivered at his touch but didn't pull away, much to Dean's happiness. He stared across the room at the mirror and knew why Sam was scared. His eyes were still green but so were his pupils. He turned back to Sam who was pale and shaky.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean whispered and he gently tugged Sam into his arms, holding him close. Sam shakily returned the embrace but Dean could feel the lingering fear.  
"It's me Sam, promise. Christo." He added to prove he wasn't a demon. Sam relaxed a little at that but was still scared.  
"It's okay, not gonna hurt you. Could never hurt you Sam." He soothed, gently rubbing Sam's back like he had when Sam was little.

"What happened to you?" Sam whispered.

"I...what did you see?" Dean asked instead.

"Lucifer raised the Horseman and he came towards us, I tried to get you away but two of the dead demons pulled me away. You were still pretty out of it and he held you gently, it was weird and then...he kissed you. When he let you go you were shaking and moaning but you were unconscious. Then he left and I think he used the corpses to keep Lucifer at bay, and then Cas showed up and brought us here. He demanded we bring you down here and both he and the Horseman ordered me not to touch your skin. I've never seen Castiel scared like that before. You started convulsing but you seemed to calm down when I talked to you. I had to pin you down, I didn't want you to hurt yourself but then I think I fell asleep and it started again and then...your heart stopped Dean. I did CPR which is hard when you can't actually touch the person's skin and then well you woke up rather violently. Dean please...what's happened to you? What did the Horseman do?" Sam pleaded and Dean sighed before taking Sam's hand in his and placing it over his chest. Sam frowned and then concentrated before his eyes went wide in horror.  
"No...No!" He screamed in denial, frantically searching for a pulse anywhere.

"Sam...shh calm down, its okay." Dean soothed but Sam was too panicked.  
"Sam!" He shouted and Sam froze, staring at him with tears falling from his eyes. Dean reached out and gently wiped them away and Sam shivered, noticing for the first time jut how cold Dean was.

"You're cold, need to warm you up." Sam murmured and Dean smiled sadly.

"Won't work kiddo." Dean told him, lying back down and pulling Sam with him. The cot really wasn't big enough for two but he just cradled Sam on top of him, poor kid was in shock and needed comfort. It didn't surprise him at all when Sam's breathing gradually deepened into sleep.

Hearing a gasp he turned to look at the doorway and saw Castiel clutching the doorframe, his face pale and eyes wide in horror as he saw Dean cradling Sam close. Dean tightened his grip on Sam who murmured sleepily before settling again, clinging tightly to Dean in his sleep. Dean simply kept staring at the horrified angel, challenging him silently to do or say something.

"How...how can he be alive, you're touching..." Castiel finally managed to say and Dean glared at him.

"How could you think I'd ever hurt Sam?" Dean demanded angrily and Cast stared in shock.

"You are Death." Castiel whispered as if that explained everything and Dean tenderly ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

"But I'm still Dean." Was the soft answer even as Sam began to stir in his arms.

"D'n?"

"Right here Sam, go back to sleep." Dean soothed but Sam stubbornly opened his eyes, staring up at Dean sleepily and then he looked over at Castiel who was still in the doorway before he lowered his gaze and tightened his grip on Dean, as if to protect him from the angel. Dean chuckled softly, going back to stroking his fingers through Sam's hair. He could feel the lingering fear and yet Sam still let him touch him, let him comfort him and that made him happy. He'd have to tell Sam the truth and he could only hope Sam would still love him, would stay with him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked softly and Dean sighed, closing his eyes. Even Castiel looked away.  
"Dean please." He could never deny Sam when he used that tone of voice.

"Can you explain to Bobby?" Dean asked Castiel who nodded warily.  
"Sam we're gonna take a little trip and then I'll tell you anything you want to know, okay?" Dean asked and Sam looked from Dean to Cas and then back again before nodding warily.  
"Everything's going to be okay Sammy." Dean promised, sitting up again and holding Sam loosely, not wanting to make him feel like he had no choice.

"Okay." Sam answered and Dean smiled, concentrating and he heard Sam gasp as they vanished from the panic room.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Sam gasped as everything went black but cool hands hugged him gently and he held on to the shirt he could feel until he blinked and the world was back, although they were no longer in the panic room.

"Dean?" He gasped out and he felt the arms tighten around him.

"It's alright Sammy, just take some deep breaths." Dean murmured in his ear and Sam did as he was told, slowly relaxing. He loosened his grip on Dean's shirt and looked up at him, seeing Dean smiling slightly at him.  
"Better?"

"Yeah." Sam answered, still staring into Dean's eyes. They were odd and a bit scary but he could still read Dean like he had always been able to by looking at his eyes. And all he could see was concern and love aimed at him. He fought back tears and managed a watery smile that Dean easily returned before wriggling around so he could look at wherever Dean had taken them. Being held in Dean's lap was a bit embarrassing but also reassuring, it was something Dean had done for him until he'd turned ten and then their Dad had said something to Dean and suddenly he wasn't allowed to sit in his brother's lap or climb into his bed after a nightmare. As if knowing what he was feeling Dean grinned at him and ruffled his hair making Sam laugh.

Dean held Sam close, happy to hear him laugh for what felt like the first time in years. He held Sam close, unwilling to let go until he was asked to. He knew that when Sam learnt the truth there was a good chance he'd never get to touch or hold him again so he was going to hold on for as long as he could. If he was still merely human holding Sam in his lap would be very awkward but with the extra strength it was easy. They sat silently for a while, content to just cuddle and enjoy some peaceful time but eventually Sam wriggled again and Dean loosened his grip but was happily surprised when Sam didn't get off his lap, just adjusted his position a bit.

"Are you okay Dean? How...your heart's not beating and your skins cold and your eyes..." Sam trailed off; chewing at his bottom lip and Dean brought a hand up to stop him.

"You'll bite through Sammy." He teased and Sam rolled his eyes but then stared at him and Dean sighed.  
"Please don't be scared Sam." He whispered, burying his face in Sam's hair and Sam hugged him tightly. Sam pulled back after a bit and stared at him before reaching out to touch Dean's face, his fingers lingering near Dean's eye.  
"Sam?" Dean questioned and Sam frowned, looking worried.

"Your eyes...can you see alright?" Sam asked and Dean let out an internal sigh of relief, Sam wasn't scared of the new look but worried that Dean couldn't see properly. It was amazing to see that Sam still cared so much for him, they'd grown so distant after he'd come back from Hell that he'd never thought they'd have the old closeness again. It had only been in the last few weeks that they'd started to try.

"I can see fine Sam, some of its different but I promise no loss of vision." Dean assured him and Sam nodded, relaxing a little more. Dean hugged Sam again, he needed the contact and while part of him felt a bit freaked out over it the rest loved it. Sam was one of the few he'd be able to touch anymore and he was soaking it up. He figured Bobby would be safe, at least for short periods and maybe even Cas but everyone else was pretty much ruled out which kind of sucked. No more one night stands in his future but for some reason that idea didn't really bother him anymore.

"Dean..." Sam started and then trailed off and Dean nodded, it was time to explain.

"You believe I'd never hurt you, don't you Sam?" Dean asked quietly and Sam forced eye contact before nodding.

"You've always looked after me Dean. Yeah we fight and stuff but I've always known you would never really hurt me. I'm sorry, for making you promise to kill me if I ever slip sides." The last was a whisper and Dean nodded, knowing Sam knew now that he could never do it. Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean smiled, enjoying his cuddly Sam was being. He knew part of it was the shock of the last day or so but he'd enjoy it while it lasted.

"So you know no matter what has happened I will never hurt you or let you be hurt if I can stop it." Dean had to make that absolutely clear and Sam nodded against his shoulder.  
"I...I don't know where to start." He admitted and Sam poked him making him jump slightly.

"Beginnings usually good." Sam told him and Dean nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Did you know that the Horseman of Death didn't exist until about...five thousand years ago, give or take a few centuries?" Dean asked and Sam stared at him, curious for information like usual.

"No." Sam answered, mind on what Dean was telling him.

"Before that there was simply Death. Then the world started getting really populated so he made himself a helper. But as you've found out angels are jealous bastards so they decided Death and his Horseman had a bit too much power. So they actually worked with hell for once to seal Death away for eternity, leaving only his Horseman who was kept on a leash by hell and the other horsemen." Dean stopped for a bit to let Sam think that over.

"Okay I don't like most of the angels but to do that...now I think they're all pretty much idiots." Sam muttered and Dean smirked, nodding.

"I think a certain horseman shares your feelings. It was thanks to him that a few little loopholes in the seal and a few hundred years later...I was born." Dean stopped again, unable to look at Sam but he heard the soft gasp. He tensed, ready for Sam to move away or something but he was shocked when Sam tightened his grip on him instead.

"What was so special about your birth?" Sam asked and Dean could hear some fear in Sam's voice and it hurt. He flinched slightly and Sam's eyes went wide even as he stood up and then he was yanking Dean into his lap, cradling the older man close.  
"Not scared of you, I could never be scared of you." Sam whispered and Dean slowly relaxed in Sam's arms, surprised but happy by Sam's quick switch of their positions. He was a little surprised that Sam had realised he'd picked up on his fear.  
"Told you, I know you Dean, I can read what you're thinking and you think I'm scared of you but I'm not. I'm scared for you." Sam told him and Dean could see the honesty in Sam's eyes, relaxing at that.  
"Hey you stuck with me through the whole demon blood thing; I'm not going to leave you." Sam told him and Dean nodded, even though he knew that could change once Sam understood what he was trying to tell him.

"Somehow my birth was arranged, not sure exactly how as it was a certain Horseman doing rather sneaky things behind everyone's backs. Ever wonder why reapers seemed to like me? They could feel something odd about me. There were a few contingencies arranged, don't think he expected Lucifer to raise him. Several...beings had a little bit of Death's essence placed within them and so once they met me they were to transfer it, undoing the seal..."

"Tell me you're not possessed." Sam pleaded and Dean shook his head.

"Promise. I'm still me Sammy." Dean rushed to assure him and Sam nodded.

"Okay so what did that kiss do?" Sam asked and Dean took a deep breath.

"It broke the seal and made me whole again. Sammy I..." He trailed off, the words sticking in his throat and then Sam's eyes went wide.

"Death?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"I'm still me, just more." Dean answered just as quietly.

"That's why they all warned me not to touch you."

"Yeah, till I woke up touching me could have killed you. Who warned you?"

"Cas and the Horseman...he called me a half-breed." Sam admitted and Dean frowned. He touched Sam's cheek and reached out with his powers, making Sam shiver slightly.

"Sorry." Dean whispered and Sam nodded.  
"Shit." Dean swore and Sam's eyes went wide.

"Dean? What is it? What's wrong with me?" Sam asked and Dean sighed, moving his hand to run it through Sam's hair.

"Seems like there's been a bit of a...side effect to your addiction Sammy." He answered softly and Sam closed his eyes.

"How badly have I screwed up?" He asked in defeat and Dean snarled angrily.

"You have not screwed up! What happened...yeah you did some things you shouldn't have but I could have done more to try and help. The bitch went for you when you were vulnerable, that's not your fault. But he was right to a point...you almost read as half demonic. Not quite but it wouldn't take much to push you over." Dean told him and Sam tried to get him off his lap so he could get up. Dean just wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and made him look at him.  
"Sammy I'm Death, do you think it matters to me that you're not exactly human anymore? As long as you're still you I don't care." Dean told him and Sam stared at him before slowly relaxing again.

"I don't want to become a demon." Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"You won't, I won't let it happen." Dean promised him and Sam nodded, trusting Dean to keep his word like he always had. Dean felt a flash of guilt for not telling Sam everything he'd found but how could he tell Sam he was going to die before the year was up, no matter whether or not he said yes to Lucifer.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Dean let himself relax in Sam's arms, happy that Sam wasn't running as fast and as far as he could now that he knew the truth. He figured he'd give Sam a couple of days to fully accept it and then decided whether or not he still wanted to be around him. Sam's arms around him, holding him close felt really nice and he didn't want to lose it. Sam meantime was looking around them curiously.

"Hey Dean?" Sam finally asked and Dean looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" Sam asked and Dean laughed, he had completely forgotten that he hadn't told Sam, oops.

"Everyone needs a home, this was Death's. It's ours now if you want it." Dean told him and Sam stared at him before smiling slightly.

"Our home?" He asked and Dean nodded.

"You...you want to stay with me still, don't you?" Dean asked nervously and Sam nodded, pulling Dean closer if that was possible.

"Always Dean." Sam whispered and Dean smiled in relief.  
"Can I really live here? Is it safe for people not Death? And where is here anyway?" Sam practically babbled, still looking around. Dean was happy that Sam, at least seemed to like the place, if he hadn't Dean would have changed it but it felt...nice to be in his old home again.

"It's safe here Sam, nothing can hurt you here, so yes you can live here. As to where here is...that's really complicated but I guess you could say we're not on earth anymore. You know how there's Heaven and Hell and how they're not really physically up or down from earth?" Dean was trying to figure out how to explain it and was glad when Sam nodded in understanding.  
"Well this place is like them except it's more sideways than up or down. And I'm the only one able to get here so no worries about an angels or demons popping by to visit." Dean explained and Sam relaxed but then frowned.

"If you're the only one that can come here...what happens if we're separated?" Sam asked and Dean grinned, slipping off Sam's waist to sit beside him behind him, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. Sam seemed puzzled by the change for a second but then just went with it, relaxing back into Dean's arms. Dean wondered if it was being in his old home that was making Sam so tactile but pushed that aside for later. Finding a way to keep Sam alive was way more important and being able to run home would be a start.

"Trust me?" Dean whispered and Sam slapped his arm.

"Always." Sam answered, leaning his head back to smile at Dean. Dean nodded and placed his hand over Sam's heart, letting out a small amount of power. He heard Sam hiss in discomfort but it wasn't something he could stop from happening. Instead he kissed the back of Sam's neck, offering silent comfort, before withdrawing his hand. Sam reached up to rub at the skin over his heart and then pulled his shirt away and stared at the mark. It was in the shape as the stone in the Horseman's ring and the skin was white like it too but in the centre was some sort of symbol.  
"What is it?" Sam whispered.

"My mark. To get here all you have to do now is want to be here. It's the same as the Horseman's ring except of course he doesn't have my glyph."

"What language is it?" Sam asked and Dean grinned at the typical Sam question.

"None known to man." He teased and Sam rolled his eyes.  
"It's similar to Enochian though." He gave Sam that much and he nodded.

"Hang on, my anti-possession tattoo was there." Sam suddenly pointed out and Dean nodded.

"Not needed anymore, mine does the same thing plus hide you from angels like the marks on our ribs Cas gave us." Dean told him and Sam relaxed again.  
"I'm not about to leave you vulnerable Sam."

"I know. So what's going to happen?" Sam asked and Dean hugged him tighter.

"I don't know." He answered.

* * *

Bobby and Castiel both tensed as Dean and Sam appeared in his lounge room. Dean had a hand on Sam's arm, steadying him as Sam blinked and shook his head.

"Will I get used to that?" Sam asked and Dean laughed.

"Yeah Sammy, it'll feel the same when you activate your little escape mark too so you'll learn to land on your feet." Dean told him, ignoring the tense men for the moment.

"Joy." Sam grumbled before looking up and smiling at Bobby and Cas.  
"Hey." Sam greeted them rather lamely.

"You okay Sam?" Bobby asked anxiously and Sam nodded.

"I'm fine Bobby; you know Dean would never hurt me." Sam answered angrily and Dean reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam calm down, you know Bobby's just worried about you." Dean soothed, rubbing Sam's shoulder and smiling when Sam began to calm down.  
"So I don't get a hello anymore?" Dean asked the man who might as well be a second father and Bobby stared at him, taking in his odd eyes and looking for any other changes. Dean slowly moved closer to him, noticing Castiel tense up but not move to interfere.  
"Bobby it's me." Dean told him, repeating the same words he'd said to the hunter over a year earlier when he'd shown up on his doorstep. He could see that Bobby was still hesitating and reached out to touch his hand, but he never reached him as Castiel reacted, grabbing Bobby and moving them instantly to the other side of the room. Dean jerked back and then stared at Castiel, feeling betrayed by the angel for not giving him a chance. Sam quickly moved to Dean's side, reaching out to squeeze his hand and then he walked over to the agitated angel.

"Cas it's okay." Sam said calmly, moving closer. The angel relaxed a bit since it was just Sam but then he frowned, staring at Sam's chest. Sam frowned and then realise somehow the angel could detect his new tattoo so Sam pulled his shirt down, letting Castiel see it.

"He marked you." Castiel whispered in shock and Sam shrugged.

"It's so I can get home if we're separated plus it does what the old tattoo did and the marks you put on our ribs. Cas he's still Dean, he's not going to hurt any of us." Sam told him calmly and Castiel looked from Sam to where Dean had moved to lean against the table where Bobby had been researching all the legends he could find about any being called Death. Dean stared back and Castiel took a slow step towards him. Sam moved away to stand beside Bobby. Castiel stopped just in reach of Dean and continued to stare at him. Dean just stood there and let him, he knew they needed Castiel on their side.

"It's okay Cas, I'm still me. You're my friend and I would never hurt you." Dean said, praying the angel would believe him. He didn't like them being scared of him. Castiel swallowed and then nodded slowly.

"Okay." The angel said hesitantly and Dean smiled at him, slowly reaching out to just graze Castiel's hand with the tips of his fingers. Castiel gasped but didn't move away. He did lift his hand to stare at it and then he slowly held it out to Dean. Dean's smile widened and he reached out too, gently grasping Castiel's hand in his own. Castiel shivered slightly, the cold of Dean's skin affecting even an angel, but he slowly relaxed as nothing else happened.  
"Dean." Castiel stated and Dean let go of his hand.

"Cas." Dean shot back and Sam muffled a laugh before nudging Bobby forward. Bobby stared at Dean warily so Dean walked towards him slowly, not wanting to spook him more than he already was.  
"It's me Bobby." Dean pleaded with the older man and Bobby hesitated, staring into Dean's odd eyes.  
"You're family, I could never hurt you." Dean swore and Bobby reached out to him. Dean pulled him into a brief but firm hug and then stepped back, not wanting to test the limits. Bobby nodded at and Dean relaxed. Sam just grinned and moved back to Dean's side, He wasn't sure why Sam was being so clingy but he wasn't going to complain, not when he'd thought finding out who and what Dean really was would make Sam leave him.

"So do I get to find out what the hell is going on? Castiel's explanation was missing a lot, like how you can be Death if Death was sealed away for good." Bobby grumbled and Dean nodded before sitting down, Sam right beside him. They all settled in as Dena gave them the same explanation he had given Sam.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

"This is insane." Bobby grumbled, staring at the brothers.  
"You two…." He sighed and leant back in his wheelchair.

"Are…..are we okay?" Dean asked, staring at their long time friend and Bobby nodded.  
"I uh…might be able to do something about…." Dean waved at the chair and Bobby straightened, very interested.

"What?" Bobby demanded and even Castiel looked interested.

"How do you feel about dying, temporarily?" Dean asked nervously and Bobby paled a little but continued staring at him.  
"The doctors couldn't fix it because the operation would have killed you, right? So you die temporarily while the problem is fixed. Cas still has the power levels to fix it if you're dead." Dean explained and Bobby looked to Castiel who thought it over and nodded.

"And you can bring me back?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded.

"Promise. No way would I do this if I wasn't sure." Dean swore to him and Bobby looked at them all.

"Okay, when?"

"Whenever you want. Sooner the better when it comes to Cas' power levels." Dean said and Bobby nodded, reaching out to grab the whisky bottle, taking several big mouthfuls.

"Let's get it over with then." Bobby said. Dean nodded and reached out to touch his face. Bobby sighed and his eyes slid shut. Sam gasped as he saw Bobby's chest fall still.

"He's okay Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam nodded.

"I know, it's just seeing him…" Sam trailed off and Dean nodded in understanding. He gently lifted Bobby from the chair and carried him into the room they'd converted into a bedroom for Bobby when he'd been injured.

"Sam get the medical kit just in case….."

"In case?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"In case Castiel can't fix it all and I have to finish it."

"You can heal? Then why?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"Because unlike Cas I have to touch what I'm healing. I think Bobby would prefer not having me touching his spine and nerves not to mention I can't heal the small stuff so he'd end up with stitches and a scar." Dean explained and Sam gapped in surprise before doing as Dean had asked. He came back in and put it beside the bed even as Dean moved Bobby's clothes to reveal the scar from Ruby's knife, wincing at the sight of it. Dean caught the wince and smiled at him, reaching out and Sam went to him, Dean frowning when he found Sam was shaking slightly.  
"Sammy?" He questioned, tightening his grip and wishing he still had body heat to share.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam answered and Dean frowned.

"Then why are you shaking? Sam he's gonna be fine. I'll wake him up once it's over and he'll be alright." Dean promised softly and Sam nodded, burrowing closer to Dean.  
"Shh, it's okay Sammy." Dean whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Everything happening so fast. I'm scared Dean." Sam admitted and Dean held onto him.

"It'll be okay, we'll make it okay even if all four of us end up living at home for eternity." He promised and Sam looked up at him, hazel eyes a little teary, but he managed a small smile.

"Can we do that?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"We could, if we all wouldn't spend all eternity feeling guilty as hell for letting Lucifer destroy the planet." Dean answered and Sam sighed but nodded in agreement as Castiel joined them, the angel not even blinking at their position.

"Are we ready?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded.

"Do your thing." Dean told him and Castiel placed a hand over the scar. He was obviously straining and exhausted when he stepped away and Sam moved to support him, getting a nod of thanks.

"I couldn't…" Castiel started and Dean nodded, moving in to check it himself.

"Almost." Dean told him, making a small incision and Sam watched in fascination as Dean reached in to actually touch Bobby's spine.  
"Gross?" Dean teased and Sam nodded, making Dean laugh as he removed his bloody hand, wiping it off before stitching the wound up.  
"All done." Dean stated, placing a hand over Bobby's heart and the other on his head. Bobby gasped and then his eyes fluttered open. He blinked up at Dean in confusion before remembering what had happened.

"Dean?" Bobby asked and Dean smiled.

"All over, wriggle your toes for me old man." Dean teased and Bobby took a swing.

"Watch who you're calling old Death." Bobby shot back and Dean shrugged. Bobby stared at his feet in wonder as his toes moved. He winced and put a hand to his side.

"Sorry, Cas couldn't fix it all so I had to go in. I can't heal like he can; I have to actually touch it." Dean told him and Bobby grimaced.

"You touched my spine?" He demanded and Dean nodded. Bobby moved to the edge of the bed and went to stand but Dean stopped him.

"Take it easy Bobby, it's been months. You're gonna be shaky since you've lost muscle." Dean warned and Bobby nodded. Sam moved up to his other side and they helped him stand and then take a few steps. They ignored the tears of happiness in Bobby's eyes. Bobby grabbed Dean in a hug and Dean returned it, pulling back before it could hurt him.

"Thank you." Bobby said gruffly and Dean just shrugged.

"You're family Bobby."

* * *

Dean smiled as he saw Sam sprawled on his bed, continuing to dry his hair as he walked into the bedroom. Sam looked up and smiled back, shifting over in offer so Dean sat beside him.

"Hey, how're you handling everything?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Okay I guess. The touching Bobby's spine was a bit eww but it gave Bobby his legs back. I'm glad they're both accepting you still. I know it'd hurt you if they didn't." Sam told him and Dean smiled, running a hand through Sam's hair, making his little brother roll his eyes but he didn't try to move away.

"As long as you did I could deal Sammy."

"But you'd still miss them." Sam pointed out and Dean nodded, happy Sam could still read him so easily. He finished drying his hair and then lay down beside Sam who rolled to lean into him and Dean wrapped an arm around him. Sam sighed and snuggled even closer, making Dean smile as he actually warmed up a little thanks to Sam's body heat.

"You're gonna freeze Sammy." He warned and Sam shrugged, reaching down to tug the blankets up.

"Problem solved." Sam answered and Dean laughed.  
"Am I being majorly clingy or something?" Sam asked, looking a little puzzled and Dean shrugged.

"I'm not complaining Sam. It's…nice. I never used to be able to touch anyone for more than a second so being able to touch you as much as I want is nice." Dean admitted and Sam nodded, feeling sad for Dean when he'd just been Death.

"I don't know why I'm doing it….it's like you're going to vanish or something if I stop." Sam whispered and Dean hugged him.

'"I won't Sammy, I'm not leaving you ever." Dean promised and Sam nodded, looking away.  
"It's okay Sam, I told you, I don't mind. It's nice actually." Dean told him and Sam looked back up at him, smiling slightly when he saw Dean was telling the truth. Sam put his head down on Dean's shoulder and Dean put his hand back in Sam's hair, smiling when he felt Sam fall asleep against him. He held Sam close, wrapping the blankets more securely around Sam so he wouldn't get too cold. After a while Dean closed his eyes and let his mind drift, his body relaxing, the closest he could get to sleep now.

* * *

Sam grinned and clapped as Bobby managed to walk unaided all they way around the room, getting a mild glare from the older hunter. He just smiled back and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Told you it wouldn't take you long." Dean told Bobby who nodded.

"I owe you Dean." Bobby stated and Dean shook his head.

"I'd say we're pretty even these days." Dean told him and Bobby accepted it.  
"Anyone seen Cas?"

"He said he wanted to check into something, left a while ago." Sam answered as he tossed Bobby a bottle of water.

"So what's the plan boys? Still need to take care of Lucifer, doubt he'll leave Sam alone for much longer." Bobby pointed out as he sat down and Sam looked away.

"Well he's not getting him! Prophecy or not, I'll kill him." Dean growled and Sam looked over at him briefly.  
"Besides, Sam will never say yes to him." That got Sam to really look at him, saying thanks with his eyes and Dean smiled.

"So what's gonna on with you two?" Bobby asked and they both looked at him.  
"I ain't blind ya know. Since all this started the two of you….you're acting like lovesick puppies." Bobby told them and they stared at him and then each other.

Lovesick puppies? Dean though it over and figured, yeah, it could seem like that from another person viewpoint but it wasn't, was it? He glanced at Sam again to find him staring at the floor, his cheeks slightly pink. Yeah Dean loved the kid…but like that? He knew he'd started looking at Sam differently before the kid had run off to college but when they'd gotten back together he'd forced himself to only think of Sam as his grieving baby brother. Things had gone to hell, literally for a while, so it had never come up again.

Sam stared at the ground, fighting not to blush at what Bobby had suggested. Love? He'd loved Jess; he might have even been able to love Madison but Dean? Dean was his big brother, his father in many ways, so yes, he loved him. But to love him like that? Okay Sam could admit very easily that Dean was incredibly attractive to look at, loyal, kind though he tried to hide it behind a tough exterior, and way over protective of those he cared for. Actually thinking about it, he could fall for Dean if he let himself, but could Dean ever? He glanced up and found Dean staring at him, smiling slightly. He swallowed nervously and Dean's eyes darkened in concern. Why did Bobby have to say that? Sam mumbled something and then bolted upstairs, not hearing Dean following him. Bobby watched them go and realised he may have said something he shouldn't have.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Dean ran up the stairs after Sam, worried about his reaction to bobby's comment. He paused outside their room to see Sam huddled on the bed, hugging himself and it broke his heart. He hesitated but then walked in, sitting down behind Sam and gently tugging him into his arms, despite the brief struggle Sam put up.

"Shh Sammy, its okay, just calm down and take deep breaths." Dean whispered, rubbing Sam's back as Sam gasped for air.  
"That's it Sammy, just relax, I've got you." He soothed as Sam started to relax in his arms, breathing evening out. Scared hazel finally peered up at him and Dean smiled back down at him.  
"Hey, what brought that on?" Dean asked and Sam turned his head, burying it in Dean's shirt.  
"Sam come on, talk to me. You're scaring me Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam finally looked up at him.

"Dean….."

"What is it? What Bobby said?" Sam flinched and Dean's heart clenched.  
"Sam I love you, you're my little brother, best friend, everything to me." Dean whispered and Sam stared at him with wide eyes.  
"What Bobby said…it'd be okay you know, if you did, we're not blood related or anything anymore…." Dean trailed off, unsure what to say and Sam stared at him.

"Is he right? Are we acting…" Sam asked hesitantly and Dean petted his hair.

"Guess it could be seen that way. You mentioned it yourself kiddo and it's perfectly understandable. What happened scared you badly and with everything else we've gone through the last few years…..I don't mind Sammy. I like you always being near me." Dean told him and Sam relaxed fully, cuddling in to Dean. Dean held back, not wanting to scare Sam off by admitting he felt things that weren't brotherly.

"Love you Dean." Sam whispered, clinging to Dean and Dean held him just as tightly.

Dean closed his eyes, the knowledge that Sam would die in a few months making him feel sick. He would not lose Sam, he would come up with a way to save Sam without….the only way he knew would change Sam, he wouldn't be his Sammy anymore and he couldn't do that. He'd work out another way to keep Sam from dying.

* * *

Bobby looked up as Dean entered the room, waiting tensely.

"Sam?"

"He's okay Bobby. He's asleep now, poor kids still exhausted." Dean admitted as he sat down.

"Dean I'm sorry."

"Bobby don't, it wasn't really what you said, more like the last few years suddenly hitting him." Dean assured him gently and then he looked down at his hands.  
"I need your help Bobby…..and you can't tell Sam." Dean whispered and Bobby stiffened.

"What do you mean I can't tell Sam?" Bobby demanded and Dean looked up at him, green eyes brimming with tears.  
"Dean what's going on?"

"I…..Sam is going to die Bobby, wether he says yes to Lucifer or not he'll be dead by May, and I don't know how to stop it." Dean admitted brokenly and Bobby sat down hard, staring at Dean in shock.

"But…but you're Death, can't you just…"

"I can't stop someone from dying at their allotted time. I can kill them early and bring them back like I did with you but…..I can't lose him Bobby, I can't." Dean pleaded and Bobby reached out to put his hand over Dean's. Dean moved, gripping Bobby's hand before removing their skin from contact.

"When you say dying…..does that mean something like turning him into a vampire wouldn't work, he'd lose his head or something on the specified day?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded. So that option was out, not that he could see either boy agreeing to Sam being turned into a vampire.

"The only way I know of….he wouldn't be Sam anymore so there's no point to even considering it." Dean admitted and Bobby frowned.

"What is it?" Bobby asked and Dean sighed.

"A Reaper. Some of them I made from scratch but others….were human once. I can't do that to Sam, even to keep him form dying because he'd be like all the others. Emotionless, obedient, not remembering he was ever human…I can't do that." Dean explained and Bobby nodded, yeah that wasn't an option.

"We'll find something Dean." Bobby promised because if it came down to it, he'd make a deal and trade himself for Sam to buy them more time.

* * *

When Sam woke up he found Dean lounging beside him, reading a gun magazine. Dean looked over and smiled at him and Sam smiled, curling towards him and Dean raised an arm, wrapping it around him.

"Feeling better?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.  
"Hey you were way past due to have a bit of a breakdown Sam. It's okay." Dean assured him gently and Sam shrugged.

"Have you been reading the whole time?"

"Nah, spent some time with Bobby, assured him we weren't mad or anything."

"Good." Sam murmured, resting his head on Dean's thigh. Dean shifted his hand to pet Sam's hair, going back to his reading while Sam relaxed. It didn't take long for Sam to drift back off to sleep and Dean sighed, looking down at him sadly. Sam looked so young and innocent in his sleep, so different from the demon blood junky Dean had dealt with since returning from hell. Then again Sam hadn't been acting like that since their little meeting with his Horseman. Speaking of which he really should check in with Carl, see what was going on out there. Dean chuckled softly, wondering how Sam and Bobby would react to the Horseman's actual name.

* * *

"Master."

"Hello Carl. Nice work though freaking Sammy out like that wasn't nice." Dean commented as he turned to see his most powerful creation. Carl smiled and bowed to him before leaning on the fence beside him.

"It seemed necessary at the time. He is still with you?"

"Yeah, he accepted everything. I gave him my Mark." Dean admitted and Carl grinned which anyone else would probably find more than a little disturbing.

"About time you found someone Master." Carl commented and Dean shot him a glare.

"He's my brother Carl."

"Whatever you say Sir." The Horseman answered lightly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Any word on Lucifer?"

"He's been looking for me since I haven't been doing what he expected. He's also after your brother to say Yes but I assume you already knew that." Carl commented and Dean nodded.

"Sam won't say yes but it doesn't matter, either way Sam will die on his birthday, again." Dean whispered and Carl frowned.

"You want to save him."

"Of course. But the only way I know…I don't want Sam as one of my Reapers, that'd be as bad as him dying and going to heaven or hell." Dean answered and Carl nodded.

"Perhaps…it is time for you to contact Him?" Carl offered and Dean turned on him, snarling.

"He did nothing when I was Sealed away! He seems content to let things go to hell." Dean snapped and Carl backed off, knowing why his Master was so mad and agreeing with it but he also knew to save Sam he may have no choice.  
"I have to get back, Sam's waking up." With that the Horseman was alone.

_TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 6**

Dean made it back in time to be gently petting Sam's hair as he woke up, sleepy hazel eyes blinking open before Sam smile at him and Dean smiled back. He could watch Sam sleep for eternity; the kid was so peaceful and innocent when asleep.

"Sleep well?" Dean asked and Sam nodded as he sat up.

"Don't….don't you sleep anymore?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault Sam; this is who, what I am. Besides it means I can watch over you when you sleep, make sure you don't have any nightmares. And let's face it; people die all the time, what would happen if I did sleep?" Dean explained and Sam nodded. "Come on, let's get some breakfast." Dean got up and Sam followed him downstairs, watching Dean and knowing there was something big on his mind. When breakfast was done they cleaned up for Bobby and then all headed into the living room to research ways to stop Lucifer.

"Dean?" What's wrong?" Sam eventually asked and Dean looked at him.

"Nothing Sammy, just thinking." Dean assured him with a grin and Sam frowned but went back to work, not seeing the way Bobby was eyeing Dean. Dean looked at the older hunter and nodded, yes he was going over ways to save Sam.

That night as they got ready for bed Dean took a deep breath. Carl was right, the annoying Horesman usually was, but that meant Dean had to leave for a while and Sam couldn't go with him. He could cheat and make sure Sam would never know by simply killing him for the time but that felt so wrong it wasn't funny. Sam got into bed and waited for Dean to join him and Dean dis so, smiling when Sam curled up against him like he now always did.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered and Sam raised his head to look at him.

"Something's wrong. Isn't it?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"I uh, need to head out for a few days, try and contact an old…friend." Dean explained and Sam nodded.

"So when do we leave?"

"No we Sam, we're I'm going you can't come, not even Cas would be able to survive. It will only be for a few days, a week tops and then I'll be back, hopefully with an answer to this mess." Dean assured him and Sam rolled away, turning his back. Dean felt a flash of pain and then he saw Sam shaking and reached out to pull Sam close again. "Sammy I swear I'm coming back. Nothing, no one can keep me away." Dean promised and Sam slowly looked at him.

"Unless they seal you away again." Sam whispered and Dean hugged him.

"Can't happen, that was a one-time deal thing Sam. You're stuck with me Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam slowly relaxed.

"When will you leave?" Sam asked and Dean smiled at him.

"I'll stay till you're asleep kiddo." Dean promised.

* * *

"What are you waiting for!" Dean screamed, getting very annoyed.

He knew his old self wouldn't have reacted like this but hey, he was a Winchester now and he was getting pissed. He'd been waiting in the void for almost a day already with no sign of the other. And then he felt it, the warm, immense presence of the other. He never spoke, not really but Dean, or Death, always understood him.

"I don't know why you let that happen to me and frankly I don't care anymore. I need your help…..please." The last word was a whispered plea but the other still heard him. Dean closed his eyes 'listening' to the response and then sighed. "No….I can't do that to him, he wouldn't be Sam anymore. Why haven't you stopped this, they'd listen to you." Dean argued and the response he got made him mad but he understood. "One hell of a way to make them see Daddy knows best…..but yeah, I get it." Dean admitted, smiling as the other laughed.

It felt so good to be talking with Him again; he'd missed the contact so much while Sealed away. And then he'd been human, sure he'd had his family but he had always felt slightly out of place, that was part of the reason he'd been John's obedient little soldier, needing his approval but not sure how else to get it. He smiled and relaxed, just basking in the others presence for a while.

"Please help me save Sammy." Dean pleaded.

* * *

Dean sat beside Sam and gently petted his hair as Sam slept. Sam mumbled in his sleep and then his eyes opened and he stared up at Dean sleepily for a few seconds before he really realised what he was seeing and then Sam lunged up, hugging him. Dean smiled and hugged him back.

"Missed me?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"It was weird, you not being here." Sam admitted softly and Dean smiled again.

"Well I'm not going anywhere again Sammy. How're you doing?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Okay I…I think…..can angels get into dreams?" Sam asked and Dean froze.

"Sam? Who was it?"

"L…Luicfer." Sam admitted and Dean sighed.

"What did he want?"

"Me."

"Well he's not getting you kiddo." Dean promised and Sam relaxed slowly.

"How did your meeting go?" Sam asked and Dean grinned.

"Good. You trust me right?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "There's some stuff…"

"I trust you Dean." Sam assured him.

"Sammy I…I know when people are gonna die, for good." Dean admitted and Sam nodded. "You….you uh…" Dean couldn't say it and Sam paled.

"Soon huh?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"I'm looking for a way to save you. The one way I knew of already…doubt you want to spend eternity as a Reaper." Dean admitted and Sam shuddered.

"I guess if there was no other way….." Sam offered but Dean shook his head.

"Reapers don't remember anything before being a Reaper; you'd be pretty much emotionless and totally obedient." Dean argued and Sam shook his head.

"So not a good idea. You really want me not to die? You're Death, isn't that against what you are or something?" Sam asked and Dean chuckled.

"Maybe. But I don't care Sam. I can't…..I can't lose you. You're my only reason for doing this kiddo." Dean admitted and Sam stared at him in awe before smiling shyly and reaching up to gently stroke Dean's cheek. Dean grinned and moved to lie beside Sam, hugging him. When Sam hesitantly moved in closer Dean stayed still until Sam's lips brushed against his. He felt Sam swallow nervously so he gently returned the soft brush of pressure. Sam pulled back and stared at him uncertainly.

"I uh….."

"It's okay Sammy." Dean whispered, gently brushing Sam's hair out of his eyes. Dean kissed him briefly and when he pulled back Sam smiled at him. Sam curled up against him and they lay together for a while before Sam's stomach demanded attention. They got up and went downstairs, Bobby smiling in relief when he saw Dean was back safe.

_TBC…._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Very, very sorry for the long wait on this. SEX ahead. _

**Chapter 7**

Castiel approached Death…Dean, seeing that he was watching Sam read. Dean looked at him and smiled. "Hey Cas."

"Dean. Are things well?"

Dean shrugged. "Still trying to figure out how to save Sam….oh, you can stop looking for your Dad; this mess is His way of teaching the kids that Dad knows best." He glanced at Castiel and saw the shock on his face. "Don't worry, He'll be back someday." He assured his friend and Castiel nodded before leaving to think. Dean sighed and went back to watching Sam. He had a pretty good idea now how to save him…..but would Sam want it?

* * *

Sam smiled as he helped Bobby cook dinner, it was weird but his big brother being revealed as Death had actually made their lives better. Bobby could walk again and Sam wasn't scared of Lucifer anymore, not when Dean had promised to kill him if he got close. Okay so he would be dieing in a few months but he trusted Dean when he said he'd find a way, he didn't want to leave his family after all. Sam grinned when Dean joined them and his brother smiled back at him, moving to his side and Sam leant against him, not at all bothered by the lack of warmth from Dean's body. He knew Dean craved the touch since he couldn't touch many people anymore.

Dean wrapped an arm around Sam, relishing in his warmth as it soaked into him and ignored the amused look on Bobby's face as the hunter dished up the food. Dean had fun stealing the occasional bite off Sam's plate with Sam trying to stop him playfully. Dean didn't each much anymore but he always had fun stealing bits of Sam's meals and he was always ready for pie. It wasn't like he needed food to sustain his body anymore after all but he did enjoy it. He cleaned up once they were done since Bobby and Sam had cooked and they spent some time watching tv before heading up to bed.

Dean stretched out on the bed and watched Sam move around as he got ready to sleep. Sam caught him watching and grinned slightly, fighting down a blush. Dean smirked and patted the mattress, making Sam laugh but crawled in with him, curling into Dean's side. "So what's up?" Sam asked and Dean sighed, the kid had always been able to read him too well.

"I uh…..I think I found a way." Dean admitted softly and Sam tensed, swallowing nervously.

"That's good right?" Sam looked at him and Dean reached out to stroke Sam's face. "Dean you're scaring me."

"Sorry." Dean whispered. He didn't want to tell Sam, didn't want to make him think about whatever it was between them now. What if Sam said no? He'd be forced to watch him die, unable to stop it. He was Death! He should be able to spare whoever he wanted….and yet he couldn't.

"Dean? What is it?" Sam demanded and Dean leant in to kiss him gently, Sam responding. "That bad huh?"

"No….well I don't think so but I'm not sure what you'll think."

"Okay that explained….nothing. Come on Dean, just tell me." Sam urged, wrapping an arm around Dean.

"Sam…do you love me?" Dean asked softly and Sam frowned.

"What do you mean Dean? You know I do."

Dean shook his head. "Not as brothers but….." He couldn't say it but Sam understood and pulled him close, kissing him again.

"Think I'd do that for just brotherly love you Jerk?" he teased shakily. Admitting he was in love with his brother, with Dean, Death, a being that had existed since the beginning? Yeah that was nerve racking but it was pretty obvious Dean needed to know. Sure enough Dean relaxed and smiled at him. "Love you Dean." He whispered to make sure Dean really got it and Dean kissed him.

"I love you to Sam." Dean told him, relieved that what he felt for Sam wasn't one sided. Sam smiled at Dean actually saying the words; he hadn't expected that with Dean's issues. Dean shrugged embarrassed but he meant it.

"Okay so what do our feelings have to do with this?"

"Well it gives us the way to save you." Dean answered. "As….as long as you really want to be with me for eternity, no chance of ever finding someone else."

"Easy choice Dean, you." Sam assured him and Dean blinked at how quickly Sam had answered.

"You sure? We do this…..it's forever Sammy. I don't want you to regret this, to hate me one day."

"Could never hate you Dean. If we don't do whatever it I'm dead right? I don't want to leave you, ever." Sam assured him, dying again scared him. He remembered the blinding pain of the knife in his back and then waking up. Was he destined to go to hell because of his blood? And without him Dean would be alone forever, well there was Cas but Sam knew Dean, he'd pull away, especially after Bobby finally died.

Dean nodded and pulled him closer, taking them to his home. Sam closed his eyes, breathing deeply as they moved but then he opened them when he felt the luxurious bed beneath him. Sam blinked and looked around, why had Dean brought them here? Dean leant in and kissed Sam gently and Sam responded eagerly. "Trust me?"

"Always." Sam whispered, smiling at him. He could tell that whatever was going to happen would obviously take him trusting Dean with his life, which he always had even when they were fighting.

"Sam….no matter what happens you're going to be okay." Dean told him and Sam frowned in confusion before his eyes widened.

"Dean am I going to…..die?"

"I don't know, maybe. It won't hurt Sammy; it'll be like going to sleep." He promised, nuzzling at Sam's throat and Sam moaned in pleasure, hands moving to clutch at Dean.

"Trust you." Sam told him, staring into green eyes and Dean nodded, kissing him again. Sam wasn't sure what Dean was doing this for but it felt good. He shivered slightly when Dean's hands moved under his shirt but willingly raised him arms for it to be removed. Sam yanked at Dean's shirt in return and Dean ripped it off, letting Sam touch him in return. When Dean's hands went to his sweatpants Sam felt a thrill of nervousness but raised his hips anyway, he'd said he trusted Dean and he did. Though he had figured they would wait longer before actually having sex he wasn't going to say no. Dean kicked his own off and Sam found himself studying the body poised over his in a way he'd never stared at Dean before. Sure he'd gotten glimpses over the years, with how close they lived it was hard not to, but he had never really looked at Dean. When he noticed Dean studying him as well he actually blushed a little and Dean grinned.

"No need to blush Sammy, you're gorgeous." Dean told him and Sam's cheeks went redder. Dean was definitely better looking, all flaws and blemishes gone from his cold skin. Sam moved his hands over Dean's skin, feeling it warm slightly under his hands from his own body heat. Dean smiled softly, leaning in to kiss and touch Sam, working to arouse him further and Sam eagerly responded. Sam was enjoying everything so much that at first he didn't even notice where one of Dean's hands was but when he did he couldn't help tensing slightly. Dean kissed him tenderly to help him calm down and Sam forced himself to relax. Once he did Dean began to prepare him, his other hand still moving over Sam's body as they kissed. Sam's body was very quick to get into the flow of things and soon he was clutching at Dean as he moved, in fact he was so absorbed by what they were doing he didn't notice his own body temperature beginning to drop but he did notice as he began to feel tired, lethargic. Dean kissed him desperately. "It's okay Sammy, its okay." He whispered and Sam blinked dazedly, it was getting kind of hard to breath, his vision darkening.

Dean stared into Sam's eyes, seeing the life slowly fading from them as Sam's breathing began to slow, Dean could feel Sam's heartbeat slowing as well until it began to skip beats. Sam whimpered softly and Dean stroked his hair before Sam's eyes fell shut, body going still in death. Dean held his body to him and kissed him, pouring his power into his body. This had to work, it had to or he'd never have Sam back. He touched Sam's soul, wrapping it in his power, forcing it to remain in Sam's body, locking it in place. He could feel fear coming from him and tried to sooth him as best he could before finally pulling back and stroking Sam's slack face. "Come on Sammy, please wake up." He pleaded softly and then he nearly sobbed in relief when Sam's hand twitched on the bed.

_TBC…._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Dean watched as Sam hand shifted on the bed and then his head moved weakly. "Come on Sammy, come back to me." He murmured, reaching out to run his fingers through Sam's hair. He smiled as Sam's eyes began to flutter and then they slowly opened and Dean leant closer so he'd be the first thing Sam saw. Sam blinked dazedly at him. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Dean?" Sam whispered in confusion and Dean gently lifted Sam into a sitting position. He cradled Sam close, relieved Sam was awake and talking and Sam curled into him. His skin was as cold as Dean's now and Dean missed the warmth but at least he wouldn't make Sam cold anymore. Sam just cuddled close, his head felt fuzzy and he was cold, so cold. Dean kissed the top of his head and held him close, gently rubbing his naked back. A soft noise of confusion and distress came from Sam and it tore at Dean's heart to hear it.

"Shh Sammy, it's okay. I've got you." He murmured in his ear, rocking him gently and one of Sam's hands moved to clutch at him. Dean just kept up the comforting words and touches, he'd never done anything like this before so he hadn't been sure what to expect when Sam woke up.

"Dean? What….I feel weird, cold." Sam finally said and Dean was relieved to hear an actual sentence from him.

Dean gently stroked Sam's hair, feeling Sam relax slowly. "It's okay Sammy, just relax. You're okay, you're back."

Sam blinked groggily. Back? What had happened? Sam pressed closer to Dean for comfort as he struggled to remember. Dean….there was something….a way to keep him from dying…Dean kissing him. Sam licked his lips and then looked up at Dean. "Did….did it work?"

"Yeah, it worked." Dean grinned and helped Sam sit up fully. Sam looked down at himself curiously, noting the paleness to his skin. Dean held his hand and Sam looked up at him.

"You don't feel cold to me anymore." Sam told him before shivering. "But I'm cold Dean." Dean hugged him, pulling a blanket around them even though he knew it wouldn't do much. Dean kissed him gently and Sam kissed him back.

"I'm sorry Sam, it's a side effect."

"What….what happened? Did I…."

Dean nodded. "You died but you're okay now."

Sam frowned and then moved a hand to his own chest. "Dean!"

"It's okay Sam, I know." Dean pulled Sam back into his arms. "It's okay."

"I…my heart…I'm not."

"I'm sorry Sam, so sorry."

"Dean…what am I?" He asked nervously.

Dean smiled gently, stroking his face. He stared into familiar hazel eyes, seeing that they were now the same as his own while retaining their hazel colouring and thankfully no black or yellow from Sam's mixed blood. Sam leant into his hand, eyes falling shut at the tender touch. "You're Sammy. Nothing will ever change that." Dean whispered and Sam opened his eyes to look at him. Dean pulled Sam up and over to a mirror, letting Sam get a good look at himself. Other than being paler and cold, his heart no longer beating, the only physical change was his eyes, pupil-less hazel, just like Dean's green eyes. "We have eternity now." Dean murmured and Sam nodded, still staring at their reflections. "I uh, I'm not actually sure, all I know was this was the only way to save you." Dean admitted and Sam nodded.

"So learn as we go huh?"

"Yep, pretty standard for us. You feeling okay?"

"Head's clearer, still cold." Sam rubbed at his arms.

Dean wrapped himself around Sam. "I know, you get used to it eventually. Sort of. Why do you think I was very happy to touch all the time? Was sharing your warmth." He admitted and Sam smiled at that. Meantime Dean looked over Sam's body happily, he'd been a little busy before after all with making sure everything would work out and Sam wouldn't die permanently.

Sam noticed and would have blushed if his heart was still beating. "Dean!"

"What?" He asked innocently and Sam shook his head. Sam took a deep breath and then pulled Dean even closer before kissing him. Dean grinned and kissed him back.

"Love you." Sam whispered almost shyly and Dean smiled, reaching out to brush Sam's hair back away from his face. Sam licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Dean I want…..I don't really remember what we were doing before. Can we?" Sam stammered nervously and Dean nodded, gently tugging Sam back towards the bed.

"Whatever you want Sammy." Dean promised, he'd figured Sam wouldn't remember much of what happened before he died. Dean lay down and pulled Sam with him, gently stroking his side and he felt Sam relax. At least this time they could take their time and have fun.

* * *

Bobby looked up, relaxing as he saw his boys appear but then he blinked and looked more closely at Sam. "Do I want to know what you two did?"

"Probably not." Dean grinned and Sam ducked his head, Bobby waited for his cheeks to colour but they stayed pale.

"Sam? You okay son?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded, looking at him.

"Yeah Bobby, I'm fine." Sam smiled at him and then sat next to the heater. Bobby frowned and walked over to him, grabbing his arm before swearing and letting him go.

"So you nearly gave me frostbite because you're fine?" Bobby moved his hands closer to the heater and Sam winced, huddling in on himself a bit. Dean put a hand on his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. Sam looked up at Dean, not sure what to say to Bobby.

"Sam is fine Bobby; he won't be dying any time soon now. Well, ever actually." Dean assured him and Bobby looked at Sam, taking in his changed eyes and pale skin, he looked more like his brother than ever.

"Ever?"

"Yeah Bobby, we have eternity together now." Dean swore to him and Bobby grinned. He was happy for them, he knew the thought of Sam dying, especially so soon, had been tearing Dean apart. But now his boys would be together forever. He was happy, he'd been worried about what would happen to Dean without them but now they would only be losing him one day.

_TBC…_


End file.
